A security module can be used to provide security functions for protecting data. The security module can include a circuit board having electronic circuitry to perform the security functions. The security module can store secret information, such as a cryptographic key, that can be used for cryptographically protecting data (by encrypting data using the cryptographic key).
A security module may be subject to attack by an attacker to obtain secret information stored in the security module. The attack may involve physical penetration of or other physical tampering with the security module.